It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,819 to combine at least two different digital images so as to form a single merged digital image. It is also known that text may be added to the merged digital image by means of key strokes input to the computer system, which is converted into bitmaps and merged with the composite image. It is also known that the text can come in a variety of different fonts and sizes. However, this is nothing more than typical fonts available in preprogrammed computer systems. There is no ability to provide customized text and/or graphics which has been personalized. For example, there is no easy or convenient way whereby handwritten text or personalized graphics can be added to a merged digital image.
During the merging of the image, an operator is often required to assure that an appropriate quality image is produced. It is extremely important in such systems in order to keep down the cost, that any time spent by the operator is minimized. Thus, it is not practical or economical to have an operator do complex digital editing for producing of the merged digital image. Thus, the addition of text and/or specialized graphics has been limited simply to keystroking of information into the computer, whereby the text is reproduced on the digital image by the computer. However, this restricts the amount of personalization in individual text and/or graphics that may be added to the composite image in a quick, easy and economical way. Additionally, there is no means for rendering of characters not present on the computer.
Applicants have invented an improved system and method whereby a high degree of personalization can be obtained by allowing the addition of personalized text and/or graphics to be quickly incorporated into the digital merged image. This is of particular importance in regions of the world, such as Japan and China, where the written language includes a large number of different characters, and wherein text/image rendering systems are often not equipped for handling large numbers of characters. The present invention allows inclusion of images and text, which previously has not been easily accomplished.